Angron
Primarch of the World Eaters Legion, became a Daemon Prince of Khorne after being turned to Chaos by his brother, Horus and due to his homeworld being a dead world (which is now his Daemon World) Despite his rage and aggression there are several he respects, such as some of his brothers (even some loyalists) and allies. Has also has a very strong sense of honor and integrity as a warrior and despises cowards and magic users and wouldn't try to manipulate you or backstab you He also has a disregard for life and collateral damage, often having him and his legionnaires charge into battle, destroying anything they come across between them and the enemy. Like some of his brothers (both loyal and traitor alike, like Ferrus Manus), believes that only the strongest survive Name: Angron "Red Angel" Thal'kyr Race: Space Marine Primarch/Daemon Prince Group: Daemon Primarchs, World Eaters, Horus' Alliance Likes: Battle, Warfare, Destruction, Death, Gladiatorial Combat Dislikes: Loyalist Primarchs and Space Marines, Heroes of the LOTM, magic users, dishonorable cowards, Magnus the Red Biggest strength: His physical power, combat prowess, bloodlust and rage and, brutality Biggest weakness: Incapable of feeling anything beyond rage and aggression Occupation: World Eaters Leader Quote: "Kill! Crush! Rend them limb from limb!" Personality: Aggressive, Hateful, Spiteful, Destructive, Brutal, Honorable Relationships Magnus the Red Perturabo Lorgar Aurelian Leman Russ Alexander Skarbrand Kiera Bio TBA Powers and Abilties Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, immortality, regeneration, immunity to toxins and disease, flight, heavy magic resistance, dimensional manipulation, soulfuck, various others as a Daemon Prince Equipment Gorefather and Gorechild (Chain Axes): Both dual chainaxes wielded by Angron prior to his daemonic ascension, both larger than a human, yet small enough to be dual wielded by him. These axes have the ability to cut through even Titan, starship and fortress armor, mountains, armies, etc due to their power and cutting ability. No longer uses both as they were severely damaged during a fight and discarded. Gorechild was taken up by Kharn, and Gorefather by his son Alexander, both now upgraded to daemon weapons Black Blade (Daemonic Weapon): Angron's new weapon he gained after his Daemonic Ascension, the blade is large enough to the point where several tanks stacked on top of each other are smaller than it, as per usual with daemon weapons, on contact they will remove or destroy the soul of it's victim Spite's Furnace (Plasma Pistol): A plasma pistol that shoots blasts of plasma as hot as the core of a star that can destroy even Scout Titans with a single attack Armor of Mars: Custom made power armor forged for Angron reminiscent to his armor he wore as a gladiator. Was able to tank an explosion that destroyed a mountain while wearing it as well as lascannon, plasma, boltgun, metla and battle cannon fire (hell, can do this with his bare flesh even, which makes even Dreadnought armor putty in comparison) Butcher's Nails: Psychosurgical cybernetic implant in the form of cables implanted into the brain that makes it's user incapable of feeling anything but constant rage and aggression, dangerously obsessed with killing, also fucks with magical ability of those around him, having a fatal effect on magic users who attempt to use magic around him and kills the magical ability of anyone who is implanted with it (people attempting to use magic have exploded). Are incapable of being removed safely (removing the Butcher's Nails otherwise will kill the wearer) and will slowly kill the wearer and make them feel constant and extreme pain to their nerves and pain receptors while they wear it Was fitted to Angron as a small child and mass produced and fitted to everyone in his Legion when he was brought into the Imperium in an attempt to continue the gladiator legacy (however due to the exotic technology the Nails originated from, the reproduced versions were nowhere as potent as the original). Angron being forced to ascend to daemonhood to rid himself of a slow death from the Butchers Nails with Lorgar's help The nails have been passed on to his son Alexander who inherited them from a psychosurgeon who was in league with the World Eaters Notable Attacks/Techniques .... he hacks and punches shit apart. It's not fucking Mozart, people Although, the side effects of his power cause planetary scale storms that rain blood so.... Gallery 250px-Angron_Primarch_World_Eaters.jpg|Gladiator Angron angrondemon.jpg|Daemon Prince Angron angron_by_slaine69-d3eudev.jpg|The Red Angel Angron 4.png|Angron and his World Eater soldiers The Primarchs.jpg|Angron with his brothers Sanguinius, Mortarion, Magnus the Red, Jaghati Khan, Lorgar, Rogal Dorn, Horus and Fulgrim Angron vs Leman Russ 2.png|Angron fighting Leman Russ Angron vs Guilliman.jpg|Angron fighting Roboute Guilliman Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Horus' Alliance Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychopath Category:Chain Axe Wielders Category:Daemon Primarchs Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters who Drink Alcohol Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Hell Councils